MaiOtome: Natsuki no Monogatari
by WickedRowan
Summary: This story will focus on Natsuki and how she deals with the realization that she is now a member of the five pillars and the new headmistress of Guarderobe Academy. Mai has a secret that she wants to confess to Natsuki, but how will she take it?
1. The Night Before

Disclaimer: Natsuki and the other characters belong to Sunrise, not me.

Author's note: I realize that this installment is incredibly short, but I felt that this would be a good premise for beginning _Natsuki no Monogatari_. I will try to update the story at least every other day. My work schedule varies.

* * *

_The anticipation is killing me,_ thought Natsuki as she flopped down onto her bed. _Tomorrow is the big day, the day that I find out if I can become a full fledged meister._ Natsuki hugged the teddy bear that Shizuru bought for her close to her body. _I hope Shizuru will be proud_. She smiled to herself as she recalled the soft fragrance of lilac that was Shizuru. Natsuki was reminded of the soft touches…the longing gazes. _Shizuru. _She felt the familiar urge to go visit her for the night. It was all she could do to stop herself. She must be well rested for tomorrow's ceremony. Nobody wants to see a drowsy future meister be awarded a GEM.

Suddenly she sat up. What if she isn't chosen to become a meister? What would she do? Would Shizuru refuse to see her? Natsuki dismissed these fears. Seriously, who _wouldn't_ choose the student who was the second highest ranking member of the Pearl class?

_What if I'm chosen to become a pillar?_ She gleefully clutched at her bear. _Shizuru and I could be together forever!_ She giggled.

"Did I just hear my roommate giggle?!" Someone exclaimed. "You're always so stoic, I didn't know you had it in you to be so giddy."

Natsuki had forgotten that Mai was in the room. "I don't giggle, Mai. Giggling is for little school girls. You must be going insane," She covered her blushing face.

"But, we _are _schoolgirls."

"W…We…Well…WE WON'T BE FOR LONG!" Natsuki stammered. Damn, Mai was annoying!

"I know what you're thinking about!"

"Shut up!"

"You're thinking about…." Before Mai could finish her sentence, Natsuki was up in her face with pillow. She looked as if she was about to smother her. Mai knew her roommate too well. This was the sign to leave her be. "Okay, Okay. Geez, Natsuki, you're no fun!" Mai laughed and returned to her copy of the latest issue of _Zhime Graph_.

Natsuki continued to grip her bear. The lilac scent was comforting and she slowly fell asleep to sweet images of Shizuru's smile.


	2. The Morning

_Chirp…Chirp…Chirp._ The day started off splendid. Clean, fresh air seeped into the bedrooms with a pleasant aroma and cool touch to everyone who was starting their day. It was sunny and inviting to all the critters crawling about the grass. Mai also found it inviting as she sprawled out under a leafy tree. _What better place to take a breakfast?_ She thought as she enjoyed a homemade pastry and some fruit. She had woken up earlier so she could take in the freshness that was Guarderobe in the morning. It was sad to think that soon she would not be able to enjoy it much longer. She, like the other members of the Pearl class was anxiously waiting for her assignment as a meisters.

The ceremony was set to start at nine in the morning. Mai had an hour or two so she decided to take a leisurely stroll around the academy premises. She sat up and gathered her things. When everything was neatly arranged in her bag, she stood up. Whistling to herself, she sauntered in the direction of the dorms. There was a particularly beautiful grove of trees located near them and she wanted to listen to the birds and squirrels chirp some more. How she loved these morning walks! She was, unlike her roommate, quite fond of mornings. In all her time at the academy, she could never figure out why Natsuki was never able to get up on time. She mused that it was probably Shizuru who was at fault, but she shook that notion off. Shizuru was an early riser and had run into Mai quite a few times in the mornings. Why couldn't Natsuki be more like her girlfriend? _. _Mai stopped and picked a flower. Absentmindedly she placed the flower to her face. _I wonder if Natsuki will be able to haul herself out of bed in time for the ceremony? Sigh. It _would _be like her to be late to the meister appointment ceremony. Gotta love Natsuki Kruger, the ice queen and sleepy head._

Mai continued her walk. She spotted a figure off in the distance. Upon closer inspection, Mai found that it was a single figure proceeding a bunch of other figures. _So she has an entourage even on her private strolls? Must be annoying. With that much people following her lover, Natsuki must really want a piece of Shizuru's posse. _She laughed at the idea of her roommate taking on a whole gang of Shizuru worshippers. Mai decided to greet the young meister.

"Good morning, Shizuru-oneesama," Mai said with a bow.

"Good day, Mai." Shizuru smiled sweetly, "Are you looking forward to the ceremony? It's an important occasion for a member of the Pearl Class."

"I am a little excited, but…" Mai nervously scratched her head.

"Ara…Ara... don't worry your cute little face, someone with your skills is bound to become a meister." Shizuru softly pinched the younger girl's cheeked

Mai blushed and Shizuru laughed softly. The onlookers started whispering among themselves. "Shiz…Shizuru, are you coming today?"

"Don't worry, Mai, I will be at the ceremony. However, my main focus will not be you. It will be my sweet Natsuki-chan." There were some silent and not so silent tears among the crowd. "Ara…Ara…I remember last year when I was given the opportunity to become one of the five pillars." With that, Shizuru departed.

The crowd dispersed and Mai decided to return to her room to prepare for the day ahead. She reached her room and opened the door. It was no surprise to find her roommate still asleep and still clutching that damn bear. At that moment, Mai got an idea in her head. She walked over to her desk and took out an old, paper mega horn. She examined it and remembered that she had bought it to cheer on her friends during dance battle competitions, she thought of another use for it.

The waves crashed upon the beach outside while a couple was trysting in a room nearby. "Mmmm…Shizuru I can't take it anymore. I want you!" Shizuru leaned closer to Natsuki, her lips almost touching her partner's. The soft scent of lilacs filled the spacious, beachside, hotel room. The air carried the fragrance to Natsuki's nose. Shizuru leaned in even closer to Natsuki so that her lips touched her ears. Natsuki felt a rush of excitement flow through her body.

"Natsuki," she whispered ever so seductively, "I want you to…"

"Yes, yes, what do you want, Shizuru."

"I want you to….WAKE UP!"

Natsuki sat up wide eyed and short of breath. She panicked and looked wildly around the room. Who dare disturb her fantasy? She spotted the culprit. Nastuki took on the aura of a demon and snatched the mega horn from Mai who was laughing hysterically. She proceeded to rip the unfortunate thing into shreds and shoot daggers of evilness from her eyes at her roommate.

"Natsuki, you're so funny in the morning!"

"Shut up!"

Mai could not stop giggling. "I….I had….I had to do it! Or else, you wouldn't get up in time for the meister ceremony!"

"I would to!"

"Would not!"

"Shut up! I would!" Natsuki chucked a book at Mai, which Mai skillfully avoided.

"Hey, Natsuki, who do you want to be your master?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Natsuki asked in return.

"Well, I know who I want to be with. You must have an idea of who you want your master to be."

"I don't want a master."

"Why not? Do you want to be one of the five pillars or are you afraid that a master would tear you away from Shizuru?"

Natsuki blushed. It was more the latter than the former, although she did not want to admit it.

"Sigh, oh well. I'm sure that whatever your wishes are, they will be granted. That's just who you are." Mai put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Let's make a promise that whoever are meisters are, if we get one, we will remain friends."

Natsuki nodded affirmatively.

After Natsuki had dressed and gathered her things. The two girls went on their way to the meeting place. Natsuki caught a glimpse of Shizuru in the distance. She had about a half an hour or so, so she thought that she would go and be with her for a while. Mai bid her goodbye as she continued on her way.

Shizuru was standing by a tree. Natsuki could not contain her excitement as she walked up to the meister in purple. She wanted to quietly sneak up on her and plant a kiss on her cheek, but Shizuru was one step ahead of her. As soon as Nastuki was about to kiss her, Shizuru turned around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The two girls were clasped in a tight embrace for a brief, happy moment.

"Fu…Fu…Fu…How is my Natsuki-chan this morning?" Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki, still blushing from what just happened and looking at the ground, replied, "fine."

Shizuru lifted her chin. "Ara…Aren't you excited about the ceremony?"

"Yes. Are…Are you coming?" Natsuki shuffled her feet.

"Of course, Natsuki-chan. Were you worried? This should help." Shizuru slided her hand up the Pearl otome's skirt.

"Shiz…Shizuru, we're in public!"

"Okay." The meister grabbed Natsuki and pulled her into a nearby closet. Shizuru closed the door. "This is better. We have twenty minutes before the ceremony."

Natsuki fixed her hair and outfit as she ran to the place where the ceremony was to be held. _Dammit! I am going to be late! _She took her place beside Mai and noticed that her friend sighed a little. Mai leaned in to Natsuki and whispered, "I knew you were going to be late."


	3. The Result

The anticipation was killing her. It seemed as if Miss Maria was taking her time just to annoy Natsuki. Of course, it wasn't just Miss Maria in front of the Pearl class. Shizuru was there as well as Haruka Armitage. Under normal circumstances, there would only be Miss Maria, The Headmistress, and one of the five pillars. However, there was no headmistress this time. The previous one had decided to retire and left the post earlier that year. Miss Maria and Shizuru both took over the duties left behind. No one really knew why Haruka-oneesama had to be there, but she kept insisting that there just _had _to be three meisters present.

One by one the Pearls were given meister assignments or told there were alternatives to being an otome. Surprisingly, they went in reverse order and started with the lowest ranked member of the class and worked their way up the ranks. Soon, it was only Mai and Natsuki left. Natsuki felt a bead of sweat run down her face as she waited for her fate to be handed to her. She glanced at Shizuru for a moment. _She looks so complacent right now. I wouldn't doubt that she knows my outcome. Hopefully…No…I _will _be able to remain by her side for the rest of my life, even if I have to become some world leader's otome._ Natsuki turned her glance over to her best friend and roommate. She noticed that Mai had an aura of uneasiness about her. _That's odd, Mai is usually so sure of herself._ After a moment, she turned her attention back to Miss Maria.

Upon realizing that it was now her turn to become a meister, Natsuki stiffened with nervousness. She could feel hear Shizuru's words of praise and warm embrace already. Now was the moment that would determine her destiny as an otome, the most important moment of her life thus far. Natsuki prepared herself mentally.

"Mai Tokiha, Pearl Class Number One, you are to become one of the five pillars and wielder of the Fire Stirring Ruby, should you choose to accept it."

Natsuki was shocked. Why had she been skipped? Was this a mistake? _What the hell?_ Natsuki was concerned and turned to Mai. What was more troubling, though, was Mai's expression. Her face had bore a look of uneasiness before the assignment, but now it showed a look of shock and terror. What was wrong was her?

"Don't be shy; it is unbecoming of a young meister. Go ahead and take your GEM," Miss Maria ordered. Mai nervously took the ornate box from the teacher's hands and examined it. She continued to contemplate the box as her superior continued.

"Pearl Number Two, Natsuki Kruger, I did not pass over you on accident. With great deliberation among meisters and with the guidance of our lady, Grandmeister Fumi Himeno, the academy staff has granted a unique opportunity for you, should you choose to accept it." Miss Maria paused; adding to Natsuki's anxious anticipation. "You are to become a member of the Five Pillars, as well. You are to wield the Ice Silver Crystal. However, in addition to this great responsibility, you are to be the new headmistress of Guarderobe Academy."

Natsuki's jaw dropped. It is a miracle that she was able to accept the box that contained her GEM in the condition that she was in. Her lover, Shizuru, was as shocked as Natsuki was. She gave a sidelong glance at Mai, but Mai continued to contemplate her own GEM box. That was puzzling; usually her roommate would cheer her on.

"Woohoo! What a great amendment! We now have a new girl to take the old hag's place!" Haruka was literally jumping with joy.

"You mean 'announcement', Haruka Armitage," Miss Maria corrected her. Haruka said something in return, but Natsuki paid no attention. She was still in shock from the great news. Of course she would accept it! With Shizuru also being a Pillar, she could remain with her forever. It was a Pillar's duty to help out the academy. With that being the case and with Natsuki being the headmistress, Shizuru had no reason to leave her side. She continued to ponder the possible adventures that the couple would have over the coming years while the ceremony drew to a close. Endless nights with her dear Shizuru-oneesama…

There was a reception afterwards and Natsuki was nothing else but the embodiment of joy. Mai, however, was a different story. She was morose and refused to leave the table that she resigned herself to. Her gaze was fixed on the GEM and when someone would speak to her, she would politely acknowledge them, but her mind was somewhere else. Natsuki tried to figure out what was wrong, but could not get away from the press long enough to actually talk to her dear friend. Thus, Natsuki knew nothing of what was actually going on in the red head's mind.

Suddenly, from behind, someone grabbed Natsuki. She jumped, but calmed down when she realized that it was only Shizuru. Natsuki smiled genuinely as she finally had a chance to talk with Shizuru. Throughout all of her Guarderobe Academy career, she had been striving to make her big sister proud. This moment, this joy, was the embodiment of everything she had wanted in her life. She took Shizuru's hand and pulled her away from the crowd. Natsuki took her to a place that was a little ways away from the party. She wanted to be alone with the one she loved and admired. As soon as they were alone, she kissed Shizuru with a kiss so deep that it touched both their souls. Natsuki pushed Shizuru up against a tree fumbled with the fasteners on her meister robe.

"Ara…Ara…Natsuki-chan, isn't it supposed to be me who initiates these kinds of actions?" Shizuru teased.

"I love you Shizuru, and I just wanted to show it on the biggest day of my life," Natsuki said tenderly as she covered Shizuru's neck with kisses. Shizuru pulled the new headmistress closer towards her. The rest is left unsaid…

* * *

The Pearl class had the rest of the day to do as they pleased. They were told that they were to inform Miss Maria twenty-four hours before the graduation ceremony if they chose to accept their assignments. Mai did _not_ know what to do. She had to tell _someone_ of her predicament. This would mean that she would have to tell her story, the story that she had kept secret for so long. She thought about who it should be. _Who knows me the best here? Who can I trust? _She sat up when she realized it. The one person she could really trust, the one person she loved most on this campus. Natsuki.


	4. The Tragic Meister

After the party was over, Natsuki decided to return to her room. The Pearl class had the rest of the day free. Under ideal circumstances, she would be spending the day in Shizuru's apartment. That would be impossible, though. Shizuru had tons of paperwork to fill out because of the absence of the previous headmistress. It was a necessary evil, but Natsuki was looking forward to their night together. She was anxious to see what Shizuru had gotten her for this occasion. Whatever it was, it would make her happy just because it came from Shizuru. Natsuki glowed with great joy, for the day was indeed splendid. She opened the door to her room and found a morose Mai.

"What's up?" Natsuki asked.

"Nothing," Mai answered. Truthfully, Mai was pondering how she would approach Natsuki. She wanted to confide in her the secrets that were tearing her apart.

"You know, we're friends right?"

"Yep."

"Ooookay," Natsuki was perplexed and decided to leave. _I solve most of my problems when left alone, so maybe Mai just needs space._ She picked up a copy of an Otome Graph and started to head to the library to pass time.

When she reached the library, she laid down on a sofa, opened the magazine, and started reading. The warm weather and quiet atmosphere soon led to a sleeping Natsuki.

It was dusk when Nastuki awakened. _Huh? I fell asleep?_ She shook her head to wake herself up. _Oh well, if I slept now, I will have energy for later…_ She gathered her stuff and started walking back to the dorm. Natsuki noticed the beautiful sky and stopped to admire it and the surrounding area. _My new life as headmistress starts soon. There will many more opportunities to enjoy the night sky. _She sighed. She was startled when she heard approaching footsteps. Upon learning that it was Mai, she relaxed.

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki tilted her head up with a smile, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Natsuki…" A tear traveled down Mai's cheek. Natsuki took notice of it.

"Mai, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can become a Pillar."

"Why not? Your skills rival that of the Blue Sky Saphire."

"I just… I thought I would become someone's meister," Mai looked down. "Natsuki, I have something to tell you."

Natsuki motioned toward a bench and they sat down. "What story?"

"I am not who you think I am."

"What? Are you not a school age girl?"

"Well…yes. However, I am not a poor girl picked up off the streets. I am a princess," Mai made eye contact.

"What?!?"

"I am the older sister of Prince Tokiha Takumi no Kami Tadayori, the eldest son of the Shogun of Zipang. I ran away in order to become his otome. However, I was poor and in need of a sponsor. So a wealthier heir of the Tate family decided to sponsor me."

Nasuki was shocked at this revelation. It was like a fairy tale. "So you are going to become your brother's otome?"

"I don't know," Mai looked at the ground and continued. "You see, I was also asked to become the Tate family's otome and one of the Five Pillars."

As the sky grew dark, Natsuki laid a reassuring arm around her friend's neck. "Mai, you have been my dearest friend during my years at Guarderobe and I look forward to the fun times we will have together in the future. I believe that whatever you decide to do with your life will be a great thing for you." Mai started to cry again. Natsuki held here in her arms for a while and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I will always be here for you."

Shizuru noticed that the sky had gotten dark unusually fast as she exited the headmistress's office. All that paperwork had been exhausting, but she still had energy to see her beloved Natsuki. She had retrieved Natsuki's gift from her apartment. _Ara…this seems more like a gift for me than for her._ She had gotten Natsuki some lingerie. It was light blue with white lace trimming. Shizuru knew that her Natsuki-chan would love it, although sometimes she didn't go through the trouble of wearing underwear. Shizuru knew this all too well.

The Bewitching Smile Amethyst smiled to herself as she continued down the dark path to the dorms. The sound of two girls talking reached her ears. She caught the husky voice of Natsuki. But, who was the other girl? Wait…she remembered Natsuki's roommate. It was Mai. What on earth were they talking about? Shizuru decided to creep silently and find out. Upon reaching a spot where she could see the girls, she noticed something. The two roommates were embracing. _What the hell? _Shizuru thought as she saw Natsuki move in toward Mai and saw what appeared to be a kiss on the back of the neck. S

hizuru was in disbelief. _I thought they were just friends! Is this what they were doing while I was away from Natsuki?_ She started to cry silently and ran back to her apartment. She gathered her overnight supplies and headed to the train station. The meister left a simple goodbye note before she left. Shizuru needed to get away.

Mai started to feel a little bit happier after what Natsuki had said. After some time had passed, she decided to take a walk to sort things out. She bid her dear friend goodbye as she started off into the night. Natsuki didn't know it at that time, but Mai would never return from that walk.

Natsuki, feeling even happier now that she had comforted her friend, decided to head to Shizuru's apartment. The world was on her side. _I feel like the queen of the world! I have a loving girlfriend and I am able to comfort my friends when they need me most! _It was with a smile that she reached Shizuru's apartment. She was intrigued with she found a note attached to the door. Natsuki sniffed it. It smelled like lilacs. A love letter? She noticed some tear stains and grew concerned.

_To my dearest Natsuki,_

_I must leave you. Do not come looking for me. I know_

_now that you do not care for me as I care for you._

_Love always,_

_Shizuru_

_P.S. I thought you guys were just friends._

Natsuki was taken back, was this a joke? She pounded on the door. "Shizuru! Shizuru! Open up! It's me, Natsuki!"

It was futile; Shizuru was gone.

Natsuki gave up and fell to the ground sobbing.


	5. The Aftershocks

A week had passed since Shizuru left. The population of Wind City was ripe with gossip. It was not just Shizuru's disappearance that they were talking about. Mai had mysteriously vanished as well. The tabloids had fun with this. There were racks upon racks of trashy gossip magazines bearing headlines such as: "Mai Killed by Jealous Shizuru," "Heartbroken Mai Commits Suicide," and "Pimp Natsuki Fires Shizuru and Mai for Lousy Lesbian Service."

These magazines weren't the only ones profiting from this misfortune, the newspapers were, too. They took a more honorable approach. Reporters were writing stories analyzing the relationships that the headmistress had while at school. This was much to the annoyance of Guarderobe's staff and to the dismay of newly appointed Headmistress Natsuki Kruger. The staff was instructed to not approach the media or to give details out until the information became official. This was difficult as the reporters were becoming more and more aggressive. They continued on their quest to found out the reason why these two exceptionally skilled meisters decided to vanish into thin air right before the otome graduation ceremony was to take place. It was not unusual to find hoards of members of the media camped out at the Guarderobe main gate waiting for a chance to interview the elusive headmistress.

Natsuki put up a front in order to get through the daily paperwork and meetings that were required to be done. Thus, she thought knew how she was really feeling. It was extremely painful for her to see these people gathered on her campus knowing that they were waiting for her to tell them things that she did not know. She had just lost her lover and her best friend. It was truly the greatest pain that she had experienced in her life. Natsuki just wanted them to go away. All she wanted was her best friend and her most important person back at her side. Was that too much to ask? _These cameramen and media can never imagine the degree of suffering I am experiencing? Why can't they understand that? I just want to be left alone._

She sat down at her desk and studied a picture of her and some of her Coral classmates. There was cheerful Mai tugging at Natsuki. _I wonder if she is still smiling like that wherever she is. I wonder if she took to heart what I told her._ Her attention turned to a gentle smiling Pearl otome in the back row. _Shizuru…_ A single tear slid down her cheek. She laid the picture face down on the desk and lowered her head. _I lost the love of my life because of a simple misunderstanding. _Some more tears flowed.

Realizing that full blown sobs were a possibility, Natsuki stood up and made her way to the bedroom in her headmistress suite. She reclined on the bed and noticed that her bear was still there. The headmistress reached for it and clutched it tightly. _Shizuru…Shizuru…_ Natsuki breathed in the bear's lilac scent. _What have I done? How could I cause you pain, Shizuru-oneesama. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me, Shizuru. Let's return to the way we were. _She couldn't take it any longer and succumbed to grief and sleep.

* * *

Somewhere in Aries, Meister Brigadier Haruka Armitage picked up a newspaper at a newsstand while aimlessly strolling about the city. She thumbed through the pages and found a story that caught her attention. It was a report on how Meister Shizuru Viola abandoned her post at Guarderobe. She dropped her candy bar that she was munching on and hurried back to President-Elect Yukino Chrysant's home. She just _had _to tell her master this. More importantly, the Brigadier had to return to her alma mater and take over Shizuru's responsibilities as well as aide Headmistress Natsuki Kruger. Although it was technically the job of a Pillar, Haruka felt that it had to be _her_ to do it. _Why is that woman so irresponsible?_

When she reached Yukino's home in a matter of seconds, she told her friend the news and explained the situation.

"We need to do something!" Haruka slammed her fist on Yukino's desk. " I just cannot sit back and watch as that _bubuzuke _woman disgraces Our Lady and the good name of Guarderobe,"

"I need to conduct some business at the academy as well," Yukino said. "Plus, it would be great to have a little vacation and private time together, Haruka-chan." She winked at a blushing Haruka. "However, there have been some rumors going around surrounding the Headmistress and the Bewitching Smile Amethyst and also the Fire Stirring Ruby. It has been reported that Natsuki Kruger may have had a relationship with either of them. It is imperative that we tread carefully in order to prevent any misunderstandings and hurt feelings."

"Alright! I, Brigadier Haruka Armitage, will personally see to it that Natsuki Kruger attains some sort of happiness! She is better off without that damn woman! We must resolve this clinical situation! We must report to Guarderobe at once!" Haruka exclaimed and stormed out of the room.

Yukino pushed her glasses up her nose bridge, "You mean 'critical', Haruka."

With that they were off to Guarderobe Academy.

* * *

They reached Guarderobe the next day. Haruka stormed into the Headmistress's office and up to Natsuki and proclaimed, "I am here to replace Shizuru and restore the greatness that is Guarderobe Academy!"

_Oh dear lady,_ thought Guarderobe's new resident doctor, Yohko. Yohko had experienced the pain that one feels when they lose someone they love while still with the Aswald. Thus, she could see right through Natsuki's front. Still being new, she thought she could become a friend that the headmistress could trust and confide her feelings in. Understandably, she did _not_ like these new developments involving Haruka Armitage. It would only result in Natsuki getting upset. It is an unpleasant sight when a meister otome gets upset.

Haruka continued, "That _bubuzuke_ woman is a disgrace! She left her post and fled! I will…"

Before she could finish, Natsuki slapped her. Hiding her face, the Headmistress then retreated to her room.

Yohko just sighed.


	6. Another Drink

Author's note: Sorry about the lack of updating...Final Exams are approaching.

* * *

It was a dark night inside the Bar Rorscach.

"Another drink, Miss?" asked the bartender.

"Yes, make it _Sex on the Beach_," answered the young woman who was slouching at the bar.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Nooo…….."

The woman passed out.

"Who the hell is this lady?" The bartender couldn't resist the urge to search out her identification card. Pulling it out of her pocket book, he gasped. He couldn't believe it. Here on the card it said _Meister Shizuru Viola, The Bewitching Smile Amethyst._ Why was _she_ passed out on the bar? The bartender called her a cab. While it seemed like he meant well, there was a sinister look in his eye.

Shizuru woke up the next morning in her hotel room. How did she get there? Last thing she remembered was that she was at a dimly lit bar drinking _Sex on the Beach_. Oh well, she was safe and sound. Well physically she was, except for the massive headache and queasiness. Mentally, she was unstable. She cursed herself. _Why do I always lose my cool when it comes to Natuski? Normally I wouldn't do such a rash thing. I am always cool, calm, and collected…Oh God, need bathroom now! _She rushed to the bathroom and vomited.

She was still distraught even though it had been a week since the incident. Why would her Natsuki do something like that? She thought Natsuki loved her. Shizuru sat down on the bed and cried. _Natsuki…Natsuki_… She began to think of more pleasant times. Times that she cherished. She recalled Natsuki's hair wrapped around her face and the scent of her perfume capturing her senses, letting her escape to a world far away.

The meister let herself indulge in fantasy. She remembered a warm summer night that seemed like it was ages ago…

"Natsuki, do you want to go on a walk?" The young Shizuru inquired.

"But it is already past curfew; won't we get in trouble with Miss Maria.?"

"Not if we're sneaky." Shizuru took the younger girl by the hand and led her down the rustic halls and out into the fresh, Summer air. The sound of cicadas echoed throughout the night. They walked until they found a secluded area that had a clear view of the velvety sky. "Na…tsu…ki…" Shizuru playfully teased as she pulled the Coral otome along to a lone tree.

What was this feeling that Shizuru had? She had never felt this way before with anyone. It was a sweet feeling, but made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. The cause of this weird feeling was this mysterious girl with long hair and slender body. Sure, they had kissed before, but this time it was different. Shizuru grinned as Natsuki followed her lead as she sat down onto the soft grass, their hands still interlaced. The older girl reclined against the tree. However, Natsuki was still sitting up.

"Ara…Ara…What is Natsuki thinking of?"

"I realized something today," Natsuki smiled.

"What was that?"

Natsuki made eye contact and leaned in very close to Shizuru, "I realized…I realized I love you."

She pressed her soft lips onto Shizuru's. The sensuality threw the Pearl off guard. She definitely _did not_ expect this. Tremors traveled through her body. She _wanted_ this girl. This was when Shizuru had an epiphany. The nervous feeling she had was one of love. She broke the kiss off and stammered a response. "I…I love you, Natsuki Kruger." Shizuru then found her ground and proceeded. "I want you, Natsuki. I want you to be _mine_."

Natsuki smiled and her eyes sparkled, "I never want to be anyone else's but yours."

Shizuru was elated. She moved in closer and pressed her body to Natsuki's, taking in the scent of her cherry blossom perfume and the sweet summer air. "You know, the rumors aren't true. You, Natsuki, are my first." She could feel the warmth of Natsuki as she embraced and became one with her. Under the night sky and in the presence of cicadas, two souls were united.

Shizuru snapped back to reality and sobbed. She wanted to be one with Natsuki again. Why did her lover hurt her so much?

She didn't have much more time to think because at that moment shots rang out. What was going on? The shots sounded like they came from a couple floors below her. She rushed down to see what was the matter.

The scene she discovered was a horrifying one and she ducked into a hallway. Two masked men had entered the hotel and were holding hostages. Shizuru looked closer. _They're not just hostages, they are children!_ One of the men stepped forward and shouted, "We know that the Bewitching Smile Amethyst is residing here. If she does not take us to Guarderobe Academy without using her robe, we will kill these kids!!"

Shizuru had to do something. She collected herself and assessed the situation. _These thugs would not have done something as extreme as this if they didn't have an ulterior motive that involved politics. Why else would they want to go to Guarderobe?_ She moved into the men's vision and took in their appearance. Suddenly something clicked, these were men of Swartz! _I must trap them. Okay, I will take them to Guarderobe where I will have allies and if they make too much of a fuss, I and the other meister otomes will punish them accordingly._

"I'm here," she stated loudly, "I will take you to the Academy."


	7. The Conspiracy

It was a bright day. The sun was shining and there were a few fluffy clouds in the sky. Everyone was smiling and enjoying themselves. Well, everyone except for Shizuru Viola and Natsuki Kruger. _They_ were miserable.

Shizuru sat on the train and stared out the window at the passing buildings. She couldn't believe that she was back in Wind City. Not only did she have to deal with the unpleasant masked male company, but she had to face the one person that she both did and did not want to see. It would be an understatement to say that she was nervous. Shizuru could deal with the unwanted men accompanying her; they seemed to be nothing but two-bit thugs. However, it was the other person she was going to see that was causing her the most anxiety. Natsuki Kruger, the headmistress of Guarderobe Academy who just happened to be her ex-girlfriend. She sighed.

Of course, Natsuki did not know that she was returning. The assailants failed to warn the headmistress. What a surprise this would be! Shizuru continued to stare off into space. She soon drifted off to sleep. However, it was not long before a shrill beep sounded and the train slowed to a stop. The meister picked up her belongings and left with her entourage.

Back at the academy, Natsuki was trying to have a cup of tea alone. She just couldn't avoid the annoying Continental Orb Topaz. That meister followed her everywhere. Haruka Armitage had told the Headmistress that it was all in an effort to cheer her up. She escorted her to and from meetings, to the stores, to her apartment, to the bathroom, and various other places. It was seriously irritating Natsuki. Not only did she follow her everywhere, she did tasks that Natsuki's assistant should have done. Brigidier Armitage was taking her personal assignment to be a substitution for Shizuru Viola very seriously. At the moment, Haruka was standing by her side while she attempted to enjoy tea at her desk. The tea that she had brewed the headmistress tasted horrible.

However, this annoyance did give Natsuki a small iota of comfort. It took her mind away from Shizuru, although she still kept the lilac scented bear close by. It was thanks to Haruka that she performed the daily duties of the headmistress, albeit robotically and without any passion. She had begun a clock watch to see how much office time she had left. Only one more hour, thank the Lady. Natsuki was looking forward to finally having alone time later. Haruka happened to have a date with President Chrysant that night. She had to admit, though, that she still would give everything in order to be held by Shizuru again. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Headmistress?" Haruka inquired, "Is the tea not to your liking? No, that's impossible, I _never _crew bad tasting tea."

"You mean 'brew', Haruka."

Natsuki looked up to see that President Yukino Chrysant had entered the room. "Aren't you a little early, Madam President?"

"Well, I decided to deliver some goodies for both of you." Yukino pulled some chocolate pastries from her purse. "They are simply delightful."

Just at that moment the doors burst open again. This time it was Miss Maria escorting a small group of people who appeared to have some sort of mask covering their faces. Natsuki was confused.

"Umm…Miss Maria, who are these…" It was then that she noticed the Bewitching Smile Amethyst who was towards the back. Natsuki was speechless. _Why is she here and among these ruffians? Why won't she look at me? What's wrong? They didn't hurt her did they? I will kill or disable them if they did…_

There was a silence for a moment until Miss Maria cleared her throat. "They say that they are from the Swartz." The teacher looked over at Haruka, who was stifling a laugh. "Haruka Armitage, this is not a humorous situation. As you can see, there are men from Swartz here."

At that moment, Haruka burst out into full blown laughter. Yukino was also giggling. Shizuru looked up at the laughter, she was confused as well. She noticed some of the masked men smiling as well. A chair screeched and Shizuru, despite her best efforts, turned her attention to Natsuki's desk. The Headmistress had suddenly stood up.

"What the hell is going on?!?" Natsuki demanded.

Brigadier Armitage, still laughed, walked over to Miss Maria. "It's okay, Miss Maria. These men aren't who you think they are." She gave a gesture to Yukino.

Yukino cleared her throat and turned to face the masked intruders. "Okay, guys, you can take off your masks now."

"Wait, what?" Natsuki was shocked.

So was Shizuru as she watched as the men in front of her revealed themselves. One was Sakomizu; the Minister of Interior Affairs, and the other one was Sergay Wang, a top military official from Artai. The men started laughing. Miss Maria was as shocked as the two members of the Five Pillars.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miss Maria demanded.

Haruka paused in her laughter enough to ask Yukino to explain things.

"Well, you see, the Headmistress was distraught over the fact that Meister Shizuru Viola disappeared. So Haruka and I decided to cheer her up and somehow bring Shizuru back to Guarderobe Academy. I knew that it was unlike her to leave her Natsuki…ahem…I mean Headmistress Natsuki Kruger abruptly like she did. I told Haruka this and we concluded that Shizuru was most likely experiencing some turmoil as well. So we devised this little plan to bring them together again.

The plan was to make Shizuru think that Guarderobe Academy was under some sort of threat. Shizuru, being one of the five pillars, would have to come to the aid of Guarderobe. I found out through one of my social news informants what Shizuru was staying at. I then contacted Sakomizu at Fuuka Palace and Major Wang, who was vacationing in Wind City I asked them to arrange a fake terrorist hoist at the hotel. Luckily, the staff agreed to let them carry the plan out. I wanted them to have some children as hostages, so I paid some schoolchildren to act afraid." Yukino stepped toward Sakomizu and Major Wang, "Thank you for your help. It was greatly appreciated."

"Thank you, Madam President," the men bowed in unison.

Everyone who wasn't in on the conspiracy was surprised at the elaborate details on such a spontaneous endeavor. However, Yukino thoroughly enjoyed this. "I just wanted to make a friend happy," She smiled gently. "Now we must leave the two meisters alone."

The President, along with the Brigadier's assistance, led the people out of the office. Soon only the two meister otomes were left

Natsuki and Shizuru stayed where they were. Neither one of them knew exactly what to say. There was an awkward silence. It lasted for about ten minutes. Natsuki was the one to end it.

"Wh…Why did you leave?" Natsuki fought hard not to cry.

Shizuru looked at the floor and stammered, "Be..Because I saw you." She looked up at Natsuki and made eye contact. Natsuki saw tears running down her cheek. Shizuru continued, "I…I saw you and Mai…together"

Natsuki was taken back, then remembered the note Shizuru left behind. _She must have seen me comforting Mai. It's all a misunderstanding!_

"Shizuru, I…I think there is a misunderstanding." Natsuki explained about Mai's dilemma and her disappearance. She then went over to Shizuru and took her hand. "I would _never_ be with anyone else. I swear on our Lady and Guarderobe. I want only _you_."

Shizuru, thinking that Natsuki had never sworn before, realized that everything was her own fault. She started sobbing.

Natsuki lifted Shizuru's chin, took out a handkerchief, and wiped the tears away. She smiled gently and kissed Shizuru. Natsuki was holding her tightly and lovingly.

"I don't want to see anymore tears, okay," Natsuki laid her head on Shizuru's chest. "I only want to see you smile. I missed your smile."

Thinking back on her turmoil while Shizuru was away, Natsuki succumbed to tears as well. Damn, she missed her Shizuru-oneesama! This time it was Shizuru's turn to comfort.

"I'm sorry I have caused you so much pain, Natsuki-chan." Shizuru kissed her head as she held Natsuki. "I never want to be away from you again." They both stood there in each other's arms for a while.

A smile appeared on Natsuki's face. _I have my Shizuru back! _She felt like she did on the day of her meister assignment. Nothing could describe how happy she felt. She hugged her girlfriend tighter. She took in the sweet scent of lilacs and felt giddy again as she envisioned what would happen later. Natsuki wanted to taste her Shizuru again.

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki had gripped her tighter and her hand began to wander down the younger girl's back. Natsuki giggled and, in return, pushed her against the wall, sliding her hand up Shizuru's thigh. They kissed each other deeply and passionately as Natsuki's hands explored other areas.

Narsuki whispered sensuously, "You know, Shizuru, I haven't 'tried out' the bed in my apartment yet."


End file.
